Shadows
by casey10rok
Summary: [AU] How Shadow's life could've been as his child is brought into the world. Shadmaria.


**Hey, Casey10rok here~!**

 **Ugh, yes, yes, I realize that I'm lacking of updating in a _lot_ of stories. But I felt the need to write this to get my creation flowing after that writer's block. But since summer has come, I'll have (at least) some more time to work on them. :P**

 **Anyways, I hope you Shadmaria lovers enjoy this. And yes, Shadow is a hedgehog in this fic. Though I didn't really state if Maria was either a human or a hedgehog in this fic, but that's all up to your imaginations.**

 **So, I hope you enjoy this. ^^ R &R please!**

* * *

::Shadows::

Screams of agony were heard throughout the hallways that were closest to room where the noise was coming from, prompting some scientists to jolt at the sound, and others to turn their heads to the direction of the sound, knowing exactly what event was taking place.

A young Maria Robotnik lay on a medical bed, her face glistening with sweat and perspiration as she let out yet another agonizing scream, then a gasp, tightening a grip on her beloved boyfriend of over five years as he whispered words of encouragement and praise at what she was doing. Dabbing her forehead with a cool cloth, he felt his stomach churn once more at the sound of her angelic voice letting out violent, painful yells as she desperately tried to get their child out into the world.

At the moment, she was close to having that happening (the doctor had responded with, "A few more pushes, and he'll be out! I can see the crown of his head!"), and her boyfriend oh so wished that he wouldn't have to see her suffer anymore. He hated how he couldn't do anything to make the pain go away...it almost made him feel like a failure as her life protector.

Something he definitely _did not_ want to get familiar with.

Feeling the crushing grip of Maria's hands on his, the one and only Ultimate Lifeform, Shadow, turned his ruby eyes to pained, nearly closed sky blue eyes. Both were completely different colors; but the connection they both shared as their eyes met had already said everything.

Their child...a life form that they had both created together nine months ago, one night where they both confirmed to each other that they were only each other's, no one else's, and had shared something so intimate, that they both felt as if it was too passionate for words.

Now, that intimacy would finally take a form. It would form to become their child, a being that was made from their love—something that was theirs alone.

The last few moments of it went by quickly. Maria had let out one more painful, yet relieving yell once again before she slumped back into her bed. The sound of a wailing child was all that she could hear at the moment. Her hair was sticky and spread out from the sweat, her eyes immediately shut as she gave a small sigh of relief, and gave out a tired smile. Her exhausted blue eyes cracked open to see Shadow, who had turned his head to get a view of their child; and his expression...Maria had never seen him look like that with anyone besides her, which made her feel warmth inside her despite the burning, painful sensation in her abdomen as she gently released the grip she had priorly on his hands, causing him to flick his gaze in her direction.

"Maria..." She could hear the way he whispered her name, and feel both the worry and excitement he had in his voice. Throughout her pregnancy, Shadow had acted just like that; always worrying about her and the baby's safety as he did everything to keep them both healthy along the Ark, yet (even if he was too proud to ever dare admit to anyone), everything he did that he knew were benefits for them both, he always did with love and excitement, wanting to see what the product of his blood and Maria's would be like.

Would it be a girl or a boy? How was raising a child like? Could they possibly be able to raise a child on the Ark? What would it look like when it's born? Would it be painful for Maria to deliver?

And the one question that was always on his mind during the entire pregnancy; one that he one night had finally confessed to Maria as they both lay in bed at night in their newly made room.

 _"Maria," said pregnant woman shuffled to Shadow's side in the dark, careful to make sure not to lay on her bulging stomach as her eyes shone in the dimly lit room. "Yes, Shadow?" Her voice cracked with much needed sleep, but they both knew that she would stay awake and listen to him no matter what she felt, it was a stubbornness that Maria had always possessed, and Shadow was sure that she would still make him tell her either way what was wrong._

 _Swallowing a bit, Shadow let out a deep sigh and gently laid a gloved hand on her stomach, silently loving the feeling of knowing that_ their _child was in there alive and well, and waiting to see the outside world and experience it just like they have (even if it wasn't exactly on Earth)._

 _Focusing his eyes on the bulge in an attempt not to meet her eyes, he quietly murmured, "Would the baby...our baby...do you think it'll ever hate me, because it'll have my blood in it?"_

 _Soon after he asked, he felt the room go silent, hearing nothing but his and Maria's breathing through the night. He was jolted to reality when he heard Maria's reassuring, angelic voice say, "Shadow...even if it did have your blood, I know that our child wouldn't hate you. Not ever. Because you'll be there to protect him and myself...you'll be the shadow that watches over us." She placed her soft hand over his and kissed his lips before she gave him a small smile, "And I have a feeling that he'll be just like his father."_

"Sir," Shadow's thoughts were cut off at the sound of the doctor's voice, and he turned toward the human male, "Would you like to cut the umbilical cord?"

It took him a moment to process what the doctor said, and when he finally did, gave a nod, _"Yes."_ With a simple snip, they washed his child with a cloth and covered him in a dark blue blanket, his wails ceasing after Shadow was shown how to properly hold him.

It felt...unusual—his heart was thumping so loudly, that he swore that even after the doctor and nurses left the couple in privacy, it could still be heard throughout the room. After all those nine months...his son was finally in the world. He felt his brows furrow slightly, studying every feature his offspring had, and feeling his mind race with so many different questions.

Had time really gone by so quickly? It surprised him that for the past day he had been worried and...he would never admit this to anyone but himself... _afraid_ of what was to happen if things had gone wrong. He shivered and inwardly flinched as many worse case scenarios entered into his head vividly—no, he shut his eyes in an attempt to block out his worst nightmare, he didn't want to think about that.

Turning his ruby orbs to a certain mother, he felt his eyes soften at the sight of his love, and felt his heart warm at the way she tried to stay awake as much as she possible could, her blue orbs hazy with joy and exhaustion. God, she was so beautiful—even after having something bigger than a watermelon be pushed out uncomfortably from between her legs, she still looked like the angel he had fallen in love with.

"S-Shadow..." She breathed out, a frail hand reaching out to her lover and baby, "...let me hold him. Please."

Giving a small nod, Maria couldn't help the blush reach her cheeks as she saw the rare, yet genuine smile Shadow had sent her way even after handing her the child. It was something that only she was allowed to see—a rarity in the world that she felt was most precious to her.

Today must've been her lucky day, because for the second time, she got to see a new side of the mysterious hedgehog.

Hearing his voice shake, Maria's eyes widened slightly at the sound he used (heck, she thought it she was imagining things at first, but quickly realized it wasn't), but felt her heart melt at the declaration he made, "Hello...it's nice to finally be able to meet you...I hope you grow to love me just as I did with you."

Not used to expressing his feelings to anyone other than Maria, he felt himself at lost for words, looking at Maria from the corner of his eye, and saw the way she gave her angelic smile, mouthing "Keep on going.".

Clearing his throat, he hesitantly put his finger upon the babe's finger, and gt his heart grow warm the moment he felt his child's finger clench around his own, and reveal similar red ruby eyes.

Seeing how alike the child looked to him, he finally found the words he was looking for, and softly said in the most sincerest, and loving voice he could muster, "I hope that together, you, myself, and Maria will be able to see the Earth together. Until then, I want you to know...I'll protect you until my last breath, no matter takes, alright? Because..."

 _ **~Shadows~**_

Watching the moonlight from the room's widow cast a ray of light onto the angelic faces of his two most precious people, the Ultimate Lifeform felt himself think about the future and even beyond that; how his son would grow up and become someone amazing, going down to Earth with the two of them, just as Maria had always wished for, how many more kids he and Maria could possibly have after this, he finally proposing to her...

But the thought that was mostly in his head was the promise he had told his son just hours before, something he was sure that he would be able to fulfill:

 _"Because..."_

 _"I'll be the shadow that watches over you."_


End file.
